Guru's House
Guru's House is a place located on Planet Namek, Dende's great great grandfather guards the Dragon Balls here. Please for the sake of fairness, only 2 characters per user at a time during the tests. The Testing Grounds Here is where you gather the 7 dragon balls. In order to prove you are worthy, you must pass several test to receive the balls. Collect all seven and you can make 3 of the following wishes. *+100 Damage *+100 Speed *+50,000 Zeni *+50,000 max HP *Bring two characters back to life. *Level up 6 times for free. *Instantly gain all transformations of another race. (Can only do this once per character, instantly unlocks all transformations) (Does not unlock legendary transformations) *Gain the ability to mimic another user's signature attack, once per battle. Test One *Kyu Igneel *Elphelt Once again the Elder walked out of his hut with a smile on his face. "How may I help you young ones?" "I need the dragonball to revive my mommy!" Elphelt responds, clearly determined to get the dragonball. "Well that is quite the noble wish. And how old are you little girl?" "I'm actually not quite as old as i look, buuuuuut... I think i am a month old or so." Elphelt responds, and then began to look at the elder for a little bit and said "I'm gonna call you 'Big Green'!" in a happy tone. The Elder chuckled and revealed the Dragon ball from behind him. "Here, it is yours." "Thank you!" Elphelt said to the Elder before saying "You'll be back soon..." to herself. Elphelt then took the dragonball. Elphelt then took a few steps back before then waving, after the elder had blinked once, Elphelt and the dragonball were gone. Elphelt Owns The One Star Dragonball Test Two *Delilah Anjin *Aaron Xorous *Felinis *Miri * Toko Test Three *Silver *Alice Carrol * Monarch * Elphelt A mysterious woman lands on the planet and emerges from the ground with a dragon ball. Silver smiles. " there's the Dragon ball" Silver Lands but notices the woman. "Who are you?" "I'm 18, who are you?" She said putting her hands on her hips. Alice sees 18, and squees with glee."Hi 18!" She says, walking over to her and hugging her. She then pulled out a cookie, and gave it to her."It's been a while! How are Marron and Krillin?" She asks, happily. "I'm good. Just wanted to try these things out for once." Monarch floats down smirking "Well looky here a dragon ball and a tin can" he says directed at 18. "Well I hate to be an issue but that dragon ball is mine so you three had better stay out of my way." He grins as he moves towards the ball Alice looks at Monarch, and clutches her picnic basket in anger. She stands in front of 18, staring him down."I will not allow you to hurt my friend! This women was kind enough to let me live with her, her husband, and their adorable little girl for months on end! Not asking anything in return, I will not let you touch her!" She smirks."But if you insist on fighting...Then so be it.." She smiles quickly, and her tone shifts."But first, how is a spot of tea and some lunch?" She hands out plates, and begins to hand out food to everyone, cookies, senzu puree with fruit juice, and little sandwiches filled with pulled pork. Monarch smirks dropping his plate "I'd rather not dear, I'm a bit busy I have a hot date with a magical dragon and I'd hate to keep him waiting. Now if none of you have any Qualms I will just be taking that lovely trinkit you have there and I will be on my way, no need for a fight if you do want one." He grins "But where'd the fun in that be? Though I will be left with a pile of meat and two sets of scrap metal to clean up." He powers up sending the picnic flying. "So robogirl. Hand me that ball unless you'd rather I take it from you?" A little girl, roughly 2 or 3 feet tall, comes walking before stopping a few meters away from 18 and asks "Can i please have that dragonball? I need to revive my mommy." in a nice and determined tone. 18 walked infront of them both. "So, I'm a tin can is that it? Well I guess I better make a point by breaking another saiyan's pride." She raised her hand began charging her energy. "That last one of you who went up against me, screamed in agony after losing his arms. I'll just have to teach you the same way I taught him." Monarch smirks before appearing behind her at this point fully powered up "Or. I could show you how a strong Saiyan fights. To lose to you that Saiyan must of been pathetic." He fires a big bang attack into her back sending her flying. He smirks. "So anyone else? No? Well I suppose I'll finish this rusty piece of trash off and take her ball." He then sends a swarm of Butterflies off in the direction she flew and many begin flying around him forming the buttershield. Alice uses instant transmission to appear where 18 was about to land, and catches her, and brings out a Senzu Puree."Drink this, you'll feel a lot better afterward..." Alice helps her to her feet, and watches as the butterflies approach."I'm not a fan of insects....And that's all you are, a filthy little insect...Or do you prefer being a putrid monkey?" She looks at him, and then obliterates all of the butterflies with one pulse of her power. She sits down the picnic basket, and unsheathes a deck of playing cards. She pulls out a Black Heart."Hm...I've never been one to gamble...But right now, I've got a winning hand..." The cards hover around her, fueled by magic as her eyes glow a magical black."So Monarch, let's draw..." "Meanie!" Elphelt says and then slaps Monarch in the face as she was right in front of him all the sudden, she then disappeared with another blink and was right next to 18, she asked "Are you okay?" and took out a first aid kit out of nowhere as well. 18's Stats *Health: 1,500,000/1,500,000 *Speed: 2000 *Strength: 2000 *Fatigue: N/A *Equipement: N/A *Effects: N/A Monarch's Stats * Health:2,111,200/2,111,200 * Speed:1590 * Strength:1194 * Fatigue:3050 * Equipment: Cloud Ring, Rapture Canon, Butterfly Crest, Monarchs Garnet * Effects: X2.275 ki damage Elphelt's Stats *Health: 1,344,500/1,344,500 *Speed: 893 (1,421) *Strength: 869 (1,407) (1,547 Gun Damage) (1,829 Surasshu Damage) *Fatigue: 1,100/1,100 *Equipment: Lucky Charm every 5 induvidual attacks, There's one attack with a 30% chance to hit, Surasshu Does x1.3 melee damage per shot, has a separate 10 rush count. Per each shot hit, 1% bleed effect that stacks, Yoruame Does 50 damage to enemy fatigue per shot that hits, 10 separate rush count. *Effects: Energy Absorbtion, Physical Absorbtion, Energy Restoration. Alice Carrol's Stats * Health: 340,000/340,000 * Speed: 454 * Strength: 425 * Fatigue: 500 * Equipment: Pack of Magical Playing Cards ( Dual Swords ) Kaioken Capsule. * Effects: 20% Regeneration. Silver * Race: Human/Android (Perpetual Energy) * Level: 66 * XP Points: 6,120,202/6,500,000 * Health: 693,750/693,750 * Speed: 850 * Damage: 753 * Power Level: 85,902,953,525,649,439,057,170 * Equipment: Kio ken capsule sword Edge of Twilight (sword) Test Four *Zane *Starr Abraxis As the two land on the battle field, a great leader rises with the dragon ball. "You two think you can possibly take this magic away from me?" Starr bows."No sir, we merely wish to borrow this power to bring back two of our close friends, Shintaro and Exsu." He stands up."We would be very grateful and honored to use this power to help those we've lost...Starr's face becomes somber."A little girl, by the name of Elphelt, doesn't know her mother Exsu has left us to otherworld...I couldn't bare seeing her happy tone crushed by this tragic news....Help us, please." He bows again. The man just stands up and frowns. "I am a King, trying to bring back my people. I will not allow you to get in the way of that, even if you are part saiyan. Now stand down and listen to your master!" Starr looks up at King Vegeta and frowns back."Oh are you going to make me? You and what arm- Oh, I'm sorry, they're all DEAD" Starr's eyes become a dark red with glowing black smoke around them. "If you think you can intimidate me, you're wrong peasant. I shall show you the true power of a Saiyan." He said powering up. Starr blinks, unamused, and yawns. "Hey 'King', do you like salad?" Before Vegeta can question what he had just said, Starr appeared in front of him, with Tempus to his throat."Because I'm about to cut up a vegetable" Zane Standing a back to King Vegeta. "We'll be taking that dragon ball now. I dont see you in much of a position to stop us." Zane Looks over his shoulder to look at the king "Well, I guess I'm no position to- screw this I'M THE KING!" He says blasting them both away from him. King Vegeta The Original's (Not the one killed by Freeza) Stats * Health: 1,000,000/1,000,000 *Speed: 1500 *Strength: 1750 *Fatigue: 5,000/5,000 *Equipement: Elite Saiyan Armor Resistance from Physical and Energy based attacks, Upgraded Scouter Speed during the enemies turn. 10% of breaking with each Tier 4 or higher attack *Effects: Full-breed Bonus non magic attacks Starr Abraxis, of House Noveria * Health: 1,704,625/1,814,000 * Speed: 1,482 ( 6,934.0172 ) * Strength: 1,516 ( 6,689.672 ) * Fatigue: 228/1,000 * Equipment: Kaioken Capsule, Saiyan Armor ( X1.4 Speed and Strength ) Polarity Cloak ( X1.3 Speed ) Silent Power ( X1.15 Speed and Strength ) Zane Shade * Race: Eternal Dragon/Demon * Level: 50 * Health: 153,062.5/339,000 * Speed: 673 * Strength: 674 * Fatigue: 800 * Power Level: 3,218,121,288,625,217,000 * Equipment: Dragon's Eclipse(Sword) Dragon's Dawn: (Sword) False Dragon Ball The Four Star Ball Battle! *Turn Order: Vegeta, Starr, Zane *Vegeta just smiled and held his hands out to each of them, firing off one Punisher Blast at each of them (Tier 5) (Missed Starr, Hit Zane) before wailing on Starr 17 times (5 hit), then throwing him at Zane (hit). 185,937.5 Damage to Zane. 109,375 Damage to Starr. * Starr stood up, and dusted himself off."Now then, let me tell you why that was terrible.Your posture is sloppy, your energy barely singed my hair, and your punches feel like light brush of my body. Also, what is with your hair? Too much hair gel eh? Let me take care of that for you..." Starr goes through his Saiyan transformations, as well as Demon, and goes into Kaioken. He casts Aeroga Level 10 on himself, and Regeneration Level 10 and fires 5 Chroniton Veil Beams ( Tier 5 ) at Vegeta. He then summons Tempus, ( Dual Wielded Ki and Normal Swords and slashes him 12 Times. Test Five * Dicchio Anjin * Caru Abraxis * Annabelle Allarra Test Five Test Six *Halphas Samael *Orcus Samael Baby's Stats *Health: 1,000,000/1,000,000 *Speed: 3000 *Strength: 3000 *Fatigue: 3000/3000 *Equipment: N/A *Effects: Saiyan Body: Gain 3 Saiyan transformations. Halphas Stats *Health: 2,996,500/2,996,500 (4,135,170/4,135,170) *Speed: 1,713 (2672.28) *Strength: 1,712 (2054.4) *Fatigue: 2,725 (3270) *Equipment: Kuragai Akuma: Abisu scythe that harnesses the powers of Darkness to help out Hokus in battle. It's inner power is unknown for now and deals 225% more damage for Hokus when he strikes with it. For every strike that hits, grants a 1% increase in stats until the end of his next turn, Earth Ring Strength by 30% when equiped as the main flame and a 10% chance at stunning the enemy with every 5 connected hits., Chaos Aura increase in speed and 15% increase in Health. All Chaos attacks deal 15% more damage., Limbo Successor Armor the level of every available spell., Hellfire Ring attacks become fire based (deal 1.3x Damage, for every 5 attacks, has a 25% chance to burn the enemy for 5% for 5 turns, stacks with itself 3 times), Limbo Ring attacks deal magic damage. (Affected by magic resistance and magic increases) *Effects: N/A Orcus Stats *Health: 1,653,000/1,653,000 (2,148,900/2,148,900) *Speed: 1,120 (1680) (2520 With Voidal Kusarigam) *Strength: 1,122 *Fatigue: 1400 *Equipment: Great Voidal Flames:Melee Strength*18.75 (Sword + Combat Gloves) Damage, attacks twice per Rush Count, cannot be dual-wielded, combat gloves do not apply, counts as Voidal Ability, deals Voidal Damage (ignores all resistance and barriers, unless they apply to all damage)Ranged Strength*15 Damage, has own Rush Count of 20, cannot be used with guns/railguns, counts as Voidal Ability, deals Voidal Damage (ignores all resistance and barriers, unless they apply to all damage)Voidal Kusarigama x1.5 while attacking with it, deals x25 Strength Stat as damageOblivion Frame x1.5, Health x1.3 InstalledOblivion Ring attacks deal 1.25x more damageVoidal Robes Resistance from all attacksShroud speed multiplied by x0.8 when they are attacking Get the Ball *Turn Order: Baby, Orcus, Halphas Test Seven *Bastion Allara *Ryuko * Silva Category:Locations Category:Planet Namek Category:Namek RP Areas